


Descubiertos

by The_Sinner7



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dean es arrestado, Derek quiere a Stiles, M/M, problemas con la ley, relacion secreta, relación adulto y menor, stean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: Dean iría al purgatorio por el, pero solo termino siendo arrestado por correr desnudo.Stean.





	1. 1

Stiles sonrió bobamente al ver el mensaje de texto que le había llegado, estaba en medio de una de las reuniones de la manada pero para Stiles el remitente del mensaje tenía más prioridad.

—Chicos tengo que irme. — les dijo sin esperar respuesta, sólo se dispuso a buscar sus cosas para irse.

—Stiles estamos en media investigación. — le dijo Derek con el ceño fruncido.

—Si pero esto es importante. — los lobos escucharon atentamente los latidos de su corazón esperando que mintiera y así poder retenerlo pero nada de eso paso. — Luego encontraré más información.

—Pero Stiles, te necesito aquí. —le pidió Scott.

—Lo siento es que. — Su teléfono comenzó a timbrar con insistencia. — Ya voy para allá. — respondió con una sonrisa enorme.

—Te veo donde mismo. — le respondieron desde el otro lado.

—Lo se. — contesto Stiles antes de colgar así que se fue lo más rápido que podía para que ninguno le hiciera una pregunta.

Por un momento se miraron todos entre si entendiendo así que todos estaban pensando lo mismo.

—No solo hoy se comportó más raro de lo normal. — Comento Lydia frunciendo los labios. — ¿Acaso fui la única que noto que se salteo varias clases sin decir a dónde iba?— pregunto al ver que todos la veían confundidos.

—Algo nos oculta. — dijo Derek molesto.

—Tal vez solo quiere espacio. — Alegó Scott. — Tal vez solo pasa tiempo con otros amigos. — aunque realmente no estaba seguro de eso, el alfa no pensaría mal de su mejor amigo.

—Stiles no tiene más amigos. — Derek frunció el ceño por la ingenuidad del alfa verdadero. — Averiguare que está escondiendo. — el lobo agrio tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a pasos rápidos a la salida pero Scott lo detuvo.

—No podemos infringir su privacidad. — trato se hacerle entender Scott.

—Stiles es un imán para los problemas. — Dice suspirando. — ¿Cómo podemos saber que no se está metiendo en uno?— Entonces Scott comenzó a dudar, torció la boca pensando en que debería de hacer. — Solo quiero protegerlo.

— Solo nos aseguramos que está bien. — aclaro el alfa verdadero.

Ambos alfas habían salido del loft para tratar de seguir el aroma de Stiles esperando con no encontrase con algo que no puedan manejar.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos kilómetros un par de hermanos discutían dentro del impala.

—Dean no puedo creer que sigas con esto. — Sam lo miro con desaprobación. —Creí que solo sería algo de una sola vez, pero ya es la sexta vez que me arrastras hasta aquí para ver al chico que conociste en el verano pasado.

—Sam. — le replicó Dean. — Se lo que estoy haciendo.

—No creo que lo sepas. — Sam pasó sus manos por su espesa cabellera tratando de encontrar una manera de hacer entender a su hermano que está mal. — ¡Demonios Dean! Solo tiene 17 años.

— ¡Lo sé!— golpeo el volante. — Tengo 32 y sé que incluso me podría ir al infierno por esto pero sabes ya me fui al purgatorio por otras cosas así que no me importa volver ahí por él.

—Dean. — Sam jadeo un poco molesto por que sabía que su hermano tenía razón. — Iré a dar la vuelta mientras estas con él. — el rubio cenizo se estacionó para que Sam saliera del impala y el pudiera llegar al motel. — Solo hazme un favor.

— ¿Cual?

—No lo hagan en mi cama. — le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del auto e irse pensando en lo problemático que era la relación que tenía Dean con aquel adolescentes inquietó.

Condujo unos minutos más hasta que llegó al motel en el que siempre se quedaban de ver cuando Dean no entraba a hurtadillas a la casa de Stiles.

Cuando llego Stiles le sonrió a Dean aguando las ganas de besarlo en ese mismo instante por que no podían exponerse en público fácilmente, el castaño no quería darle problemas con la ley a Dean porque sabía que el FBI lo buscaba por ser el principal sospechoso de cometer asesinatos en serie los cuales fueron culpa de los monstruos que el cazaba. El rubio cenizo ya había pisado la cárcel con un nombre falso y luego escapó con ayuda de Castiel pero tiempo después los federales relacionaron su verdadero nombre con otros crímenes. El había detenido el apocalipsis pero no era suficiente para poder besar al chico que le gusta en la vía pública sin que lo arresten. Todo era una mierda, pero Stiles lo valía.

Al entrar a la habitación el adolescente paliducho solo necesito una mirada para entender que el cazador lo quería tener bajo de el sin ropa, entonces Stiles camino hacia para besarlo como tanto ansiaba desde que le dijo que volvería a Beacon Hills.

—Te extrañe. — le susurro Stiles.

—Lo se bambi. — Dean le respondió con una sonrisa burlona, sabía que Stiles detestaba ese apodo.

—Idiota. — le dijo Stiles aun sin separarse de Dean.

—Perra. — contraatacó el cazador.

—Dean. — a Stiles le brillaron los ojos de una manera tan peculiar que se podía ver reflejada la lujuria, se lamió los labios antes de hablar y Dean suspiro ante tal artimaña, Stiles sabía que el rubio cenizo se volvía loco con esos gestos de colegiala coqueta. — Sabes que si soy tu perra. — Entonces Dean no lo pensó más y lo llevo a la cama donde comenzó a besarlo de una manera tan atrevida que Stiles gimió. Quiso quitarle la camisa de franela a Stiles de un tirón pero este no midió su fuerza de lo excitado que estaba y término por romperla.

—Me llevaré tu chaqueta. — le dijo el adolescente entre besos. — trata de no romper mi pantalón.

—Cariño, solo me importa romperte el culo. — Y así empezó una larga cesión de sexo duro y apasionado.

En el estacionamiento del motel se encontraban Derek y Scott un tanto confundidos por encontrar el auto del beta humano en esa clase de lugar.

 

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro.


	2. 2

— ¿Que mierdas hace el Jeep de Stiles aquí? — Derek gruño porque no le agradaba para nada que el beta humano este en esa clase de lugares aún más siendo a escondidas.

—Debe de haber una explicación. — respondió Scott un poco nervioso.

—Que explicación necesitas para entender que Stiles está en un motel de mala muerte con quien sabe quién.

—Amigo no quiero meterme en la vida privada de mi mejor amigo, solo no se siente listo para contarnos que esta con alguien. — trato de sonar lógico.

— ¿Por qué no estaría listo?

—Tal vez porque negaste que se gustaban mutuamente hasta que lograste alejarlo.— le replicó Scott, Derek lo miro con sorpresa pero no logro decir nada más que balbuceos.— Preguntaremos en recepción como era la persona con la que esta Stiles.— el otro alfa solo asintió y siguió a Scott hasta la recepción.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?— pregunto un chico joven, tal vez de la edad de Derek.

— ¿Busco a este chico?— le mostro una foto de Stiles en su celular.—Él es mi mejor amigo.— aclaro Scott al ver que el recepcionista no estaba seguro de responder si vio a Stiles o no.— Solo quiero saber por qué cancelo nuestro día de videojuegos.

—Él está aquí. — Respondió el chico. — La verdad no puedo culparlo por cancelarte. — Sonrió con picardía. —Su acompañante es un hombre realmente sexy.

—Te dije que Stiles solo se estaba viendo con otro chico. — Dijo Scott más tranquilo, pero Derek se veía aun molestó.

—No cariño su acompañante no es un chico...Es un hombre.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Derek con el ceño fruncido.

—A que la pareja de tu amigo dejo de ser un adolescente hace muchos. — alargo la u para hacerles entender que Dean era muy mayor. — Muchos años. Un hombre maduro algo fornido, al principio pensaba en llamar a la policía pero ambos se ven realmente felices juntos.

—Gracias por la ayuda. — hablo Scott un poco aturdido por la información, ambos volvieron al estacionamiento.

—Iré a arrancarle la garganta con los dientes. — Derek gruño y caminó hacia donde estaban las demás habitaciones pero Scott lo detuvo.

—Tal vez deberíamos de esperar a que Stiles salga. — Scott realmente no sabía que hacer porque no esperaba estar en esa situación.

— ¿Esperar a que ese hijo de puta terminé de abusar de Stiles?— literalmente parecía que Derek estaba a un paso de ir a desgarrarle la garganta a Dean. — ¿Y si le lavo tanto el cerebro que Stiles creé que esta aquí por voluntad propia?— Entonces los ojos de Scott brillaron de rojo.

—Yo mismo lo mataré. —su lobo internó estaba furioso porque alguien más se estaba aprovechando de su mejor amigo.

Así que ahora se dedicaron a buscar la habitación en la que Stiles estuviera.  
Y en esos mismos instantes el beta humano estaba acurrucado en el pecho desnudo del cazador.

—Listo para la segunda ronda bebé. — Dean pasó sus manos por el cuerpo desnudo del adolescente.

—Ya te habías tardado en preguntarme. — beso a Dean y este le correspondió.

—Stiles, quiero que vengas conmigo. — Dean por fin decidió pedírselo a Stiles. — Es un asco verte solo cada vez que paso por Beacon Hills.

—Dean, te amo pero no me puedo ir. — Stiles odio la cara de decepción del cazador. — Sabes que no puedo dejar solo a mi papá.

—Lo sé. — le volvió a besar con cariño para que Stiles no se sintiera culpable por querer permanecer con su padre.

—Y si tú te quedas, aquí siempre hay problemas sobrenaturales.

—No puedo permanecer en un solo sitio. —Stiles hizo un puchero para tratar de persuadir al cazador. — Pero podría irme solo cuando Sammy no pueda con el caso.

— ¡Te amo!— comenzaron a besarse y poco a poco la intensidad subió. — Hazlo ya Dean.

—Ya sabes cómo pedirlo. — el rubio cenizo le dejo un gran chupetón en el cuello.

—Métemela Dean. — jadeo fuerte y eso hizo que el cazador se excitara mas. A penas se iba a abrir paso entre más piernas del adolescente cuando derribaron de golpe la puerta.  
Entonces Dean tomo el arma que estaba aún lado de la cama y les disparo pero ambos lobos esquivaron las balas sin dificultad.

— ¡Basta!— grito angustiado cuando Derek salto encima de su novio.

—Amigo venimos a salvarte. — Scott le tendió su chaqueta y unos pantalones que posiblemente no eran de Stiles, el alfa verdadero estaba evitando lo más posible ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo.

— ¡Derek deja a Dean!— Stiles ignoró totalmente a su hermano de otra madre, el lobo agrio logro arrebatarle la pistola a Dean y este pensaba matarlo ahí mismo. — ¡Dean huye!— y el cazador así lo hizo, salto por la ventana sin importar que seguía desnudo, Derek corrió tras de él y Scott impidió que Stiles los siguiera. —Scott, tu no lo entiendes. — El beta humano había empezado a llorar. — ¡Se van a matar entre sí!

—Soloqueremos protegerte de ese imbécil.— le hablo sereno para no exaltar más a sumejor amigo.—Stiles ese tipo abusa de ti.— el castaño hiperactivo iba a alegarque él estaba equivocado cuando un estruendo de un auto golpeando con algoretumbo en toda la habitación, entonces ambos adolescentes salieron del motelpara ver que había sucedido. 

 

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...


	3. 2

El sheriff estaba esposando a Dean, el lobo agrio trataba de levantarse a sí mismo y los adolescentes entonces notaron que la patrulla tenía una gran abolladura al frente.

—Señor Stilinski atropello a Derek. — hablo Scott sorprendido, Stiles no decía nada y solo veía angustiado a su novio quien ahora estaba cubierto de la cintura con la chaqueta de su papá.

—Chicos que...— No termino de hablar cuando noto que su hijo no traía camisa y rápidamente reconoció la chaqueta de Scott, torció la boca aún más cuando vio el enorme chupetón del cuello de Stiles. —Ustedes. — No encontraba las palabras, sacudió la cabeza para tratar de despejar su mente pero entonces su vista se encontró con el letrero del motel y el Jeep de Stiles en el estacionamiento. — ¡Los cuatro a la patrulla!— el sheriff estaba tan rojo del enojo.

—Papá no es lo que. —no termino de hablar porque le sheriff le corto de pronto.

—No es momento para tus mentiras Stiles. —habla tratando no gritarle. —No lo volveré a repetir, los cuatro a la patrulla ahora. —Ni Derek y ni Scott le rechistaron nada porque estaban más preocupados el cómo terminaron en esa situación. No duraron mucho para llegar a la estación de policías por lo que en el camino no hubo necesidad de hacer preguntas.

—Normalmente me encargaría primero del desnudista y del conflictivo Hale. —soltó un suspiro muy largo, Derek frunció las cejas como seña que iba a alegar de que no es justo ser arrestado por haber sido arrollado por su patrulla. —No estoy de humor Hale. —le ajusto las esposas aun sabiendo que si Derek quisiera las podría romper pero estaba seguro que no lo haría frente a un humano ordinario. — Ahora ustedes dos. —miro realmente molesto al par de adolescentes. — A la sala de interrogatorios.

—Señor Stilinski no es necesario. —pero el sheriff volvió a mirarlo desaprobatoriamente, él era un alfa verdadero y estaba siendo doblegado por un humano.

—Ustedes dos se quedaran aquí. —les sentencio a Dean y a Derek.

— ¿Podría darme algo de ropa? — pidió ya que se sentía algo incómodo con solo la chaqueta cubriendo sus partes gloriosas.

—Creí que te gustaba estar desnudo. —ahora Dean sabia donde su querido niño había sacado su usual sarcasmo.

—Me gusta estarlo pero solo en ciertos momentos. —respondió Dean mirando especialmente a Stiles, el sheriff no lo noto pero el par de lobos lo hicieron. Scott puso a Stiles de tras de el inmediatamente y Derek no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido bajo.

El señor Stilinski solo volvió a bufar y se llevó a ambos adolescentes al cuarto de interrogatorios. Los sentó a ambos frente a él y puso las esposas frente a Scott.

—Esto es incómodo. —murmuro Scott sin dejar de ver las esposas. — ¿Son necesarias?

—Depende lo que respondas. —le contesto con un semblante serio.

—Papá esto no es necesario. — exclamo Stiles con una mueca.

— ¿No? —paso sus manos por el cabello y trato de no exaltarse más. — No sé qué es lo que más me molesta de esta situación. —callo por unos momentos y solo miro fijamente a los chicos. —Stiles yo no te crie tan mal como para que aceptaras interferir entre Isaac y Scott. —golpeo la mesa con frustración. —Y tú realmente me decepcionas, no puedo creer que tomes a mi hijo para una simple aventura. — ambos lo miraban realmente pasmados. — Siempre había pensado que terminarían juntos… ¡Pero no de esta manera! — Stiles y Scott se miraron entre ellos con una eterna expresión de asco.

— ¡Papá no es lo que piensas! —insistió el adolecente paliducho.

—Señor está totalmente equivocado, nunca engañaría a Isaac.

— ¿¡Entonces que debo de pensar sobre como los encontré!? —les grito el sheriff. — ¡Estaban en un motel!

—Te juro que no hice nada con Scott.

—Stiles deja de mentir. —le reclamo molesto su padre. — Explica que hacías ahí. — Stiles entonces balbuceo algo entendible incluso para Scott y al final solo se quedó callado porque obviamente no le iba a decir con quien estaba en realidad. — Lo vez ni si quiera puedes inventar una excusa. —Entonces Stiles bajo la mirada con los ojos llorosos. Se notaba claramente que estaba desesperado.

—Stiles dile que paso. —le dijo Scott con una mirada cálida, pero Stiles solo negó. Ahora el sheriff estaba confundido por el comportamiento de los chicos. —Stiles solo queremos ayudarte. — Esa frase logro alarmar al sheriff porque no sonaba nada alentadora. No necesitaba ser un maldito hombre lobo para notar que Scott utilizo un tono de voz con el que podría persuadir a otro beta a hablar.

—Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda. —Stiles miro molesto a su hermano de otra madre.

— ¿Stiles que está pasando? —insistió el sheriff

—Nada.

—Hijo. —el sheriff lo nombro suplicante y entonces Stiles se mordió el labio pensando en que iba a decir exactamente.

—Solo me estoy viendo con alguien, no es para tanto. —se encogió de hombros. —No es para tanto. —Entonces los ojos de Scott brillaron de rojo sangre.

— ¿No es para tanto? —hablo molesto. — ¡Ese hijo de puta está abusando de ti! — los ojos del sheriff casi se salían de sus cuencas.

— ¿Qué? —el señor Stilinski ahora estaba deseando que ellos se estuvieran liando.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Stiles le grito, él no iba a dejar que difamaran a Dean.

—Stiles él te dobla la edad, joder podría ser tu padre. —Scott termino de romper las esposas de la ira. —Él te estaba…— no logro terminar la frase porque sentía que su estómago se revolvía. —Te lavo tanto el cerebro que piensas que es consensual.

— ¡¿Quién es?! — pregunto el sheriff aun consternado por lo que estaban escuchando.

—El hombre que arrestaste junto a Derek. —el señor Stilinski no dijo nada más y simplemente salió de la habitación junto a Stiles quien trataba de retenerlo.


	4. 4

—Stiles él te dobla la edad, joder podría ser tu padre. —Scott termino de romper las esposas de la ira. —Él te estaba...— no logro terminar la frase porque sentía que su estómago se revolvía. —Te lavo tanto el cerebro que piensas que es consensual.

— ¡¿Quién es?! — pregunto el sheriff aun consternado por lo que estaban escuchando.

—El hombre que arrestaste junto a Derek. —el señor Stilinski no dijo nada más y simplemente salió de la habitación junto a Stiles quien trataba de retenerlo. Todos los oficiales veían confundíos el gran alboroto que se estaba armando pero el sheriff Stilinski solo podía pensar en que quería dispararle a Dean entre los ojos.

—Papá, no le hagas nada por favor. —insistió Stiles tratando de detener a su padre. —Lo amo y él me ama papá. —le dijo con ojos suplicantes pero el sheriff solo negó y abrazo a su hijo.

—El solo te convenció para aprovecharte de ti. —se separó de Stiles y murmuro algo poco entendible. Siguió caminando a pasos apresurados a su oficina donde había dejado esposado al wínchester y a Derek. —Te refundiere tantos años en la cárcel que...—se calló al notar que en la oficina solo estaba Derek inconsciente en el suelo y una nota pegada en la frente del alfa.

El sheriff iba tomar la nota pero Stiles se adelantó y la tomo como desesperación.

¨Stiles ya sabes cómo encontrarme, te amo¨ El beta humano sonrió pero su sonrisa fue borrada cuando el sheriff le arranco la nota de las manos.

— ¿Qué mierdas es esto? —frunció el ceño cuando noto que la nota estaba escrita en símbolos extraños, la nota paso por las manos de Scott y este la miro igual de confundido.

—Stiles. —le llamo suplicante en sus ojos se notaba que casi quería gritarle que le explicara que estaba pasando.

—Está en enoquiano. —respondió con una sonrisa burlona, sabía que muy apenas lograban traducir el latín antiguo así que era de esperarse jamás entenderían el lenguaje de los ángeles. En este momento se sentía eternamente agradecido con Castiel por haberle enseñado lo básico.

—Tal vez Deaton podría saber que dice. —comento Scott tratando de darle un poco de apoyo al señor Stilinski.

—Suerte con eso. —Les reto Stiles con una sonrisa, sabiendo que nunca podrían atrapar a Dean Winchester y al escurridizo humano que corre con los lobos. Parecía que las cosas realmente podían calmarse después, entonces Stiles podría volverse a escabullir entre las noches para huir en el hermoso impala negro de Dean.

Luego los de la manada Hale-McCall casi se volvieron locos al tratar de encontrar el significado de la nota que le dejo Dean a Stiles, tampoco lograron encontrar sentido el cómo Derek quedo inconsciente si ni siquiera recuerda que Dean haya logrado escapar de las esposas.

Stiles pensaba que Cas había sido causante de eso pero obviamente no planeaba revelárselo a la manda. Los días siguieron pasando y poco a poco el incidente de Stiles quedo en el olvido.

Pero cuando menos lo esperaba el joven Stilinski recibió una llamada de su hermano de otra madre, la cual casi logra que se cayera de la silla de su escritorio de la impresión. Ni si quiera busco ropa para cambiarse y se fue en pijama que en realidad consistía en una playera y un short algo corto. Condujo con desesperación el Jeep y mientras avanzaba el miedo se apoderaba de él. 

 

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...


	5. 5

Stiles bajo al sótano de la mansión Hale lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron llegar, por poco y se caía en el camino pero no era momento. Cuando abrió la puerta noto claramente que era verdad lo que Scott le había dicho por teléfono. Ahora estaba agradecido que había traído aquella mochila con cosas particularmente especiales para esos momentos.

— ¿Cómo lograron retenerlo?— pregunto Stiles aun asombrado de ver al demonio encadenado.

—Esta algo débil, por eso las cadenas logran retenerlo. — respondió Scott. —No sabemos qué hacer, Deaton no está en la ciudad y no contesta su celular.

—Si me dejan arrancarle la garganta con los dientes esto terminaría más rápido. —gruño Derek quien estaba apoyado en la pared. El demonio rio bastante fuerte al escuchar eso.

—Eso no lo mataría, su recipiente está débil pero no morirá. — Stiles torció la boca, pensando en todo lo que podría hacer sin necesidad de llamar a alguien más.

—El niño es muy listo. — sonrió, sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros los lobos retrocedieron un poco del asombro. — Serias el recipiente perfecto pero ese asqueroso tatuaje no me lo permite. — hablo molesto, su voz distorsionada lograba hacer que tuvieran un escalofrío.

—Stiles de que está hablando. —hablo Scott confundido.

—De mi tatuaje anti posesión. — levanto su camisa mostrando el tatuaje que estaba del lado derecho de su pelvis. Derek alzó una ceja y al mismo tiempo se regañaba a si mismo por pensar que se veía sexy, no era el momento para estar pensando esas cosas.

— ¿Porque tienes un tatuaje así?—El alfa Hale ya había escuchado hablar de ellos pero nunca había visto uno en persona.

—Por si un momento así llegaba. — respondió Stiles suspirando. — Se puso frente al demonio y lo miro detenidamente. — ¿Quién te mandó?

—No hablaré asqueroso humano.

—Entonces quieres hacer esto más interesante. — comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaría para hacer hablar al demonio.

— ¿Stiles que harás?— pregunto Scott, Derek solo observaba con curiosidad.

—Intentare hacerlo hablar. — Saco un frasco y sin pensarlo le lanzo un poco del líquido. — ¡¿Quién te mando?!— la piel del demonio se empezó a quemar y este se retorcía del dolor.

— ¿Que eso?— pregunto Derek desconfiado, nadie podía asegurarle que ese líquido no podía hacerles daño también a los hombres lobo.

—Agua bendita. — respondió, sin dejar de ver como se retorcía el demonio.

— ¿¡Como en el exorcista!?— Scott estaba totalmente asombrado y asustado a la vez asustado. — Eso quiere decir que. — trago seco y no termino la frase.

—Tal vez tenga que ser exorcizado. — comento Derek con el ceño fruncido, estaban en una más grande de lo que podían manejar.

—Bien pidamos un exorcismo por teléfono y un par de cervezas para llevar. —Stiles pasó su mano entre sus cabellos en claro signo de fastidio.

—Cállate, no es momento para tu sarcasmo.— gruño Derek

— Estoy hablando en serio. — Stiles saco su celular y comenzó a teclear con rapidez.

— ¿Conoces a un exorcista?— pregunto Scott.

—No exactamente. — Su atención se dirigió nuevamente a su celular cuando escucho que contestaron del otro lado. — Dean. — su nombre sonó casi en un jadeo asfixiante y todo porque estaba nervioso.

—Bambi. — le saludo con tono burlón. — ¿Que sucede?

— ¿Que tan cerca están de Beacon Hills?

—Más cerca de lo que crees, ¿Estas bien?

—Tengo un demonio encadenado en el sótano de un amigo. — El castaño torció la boca. — Definitivamente no creo que califique como bien.

—Mándame la ubicación por mensaje. —golpeo el volante con frustración. —Estaré en una hora ahí.

—Gracias. —Stiles suspiro un poco aliviado.

—Stiles…—le llamo Dean un poco titubeante.

—¿Si?

—Te amo, ten cuidado mientras llego.

—También te amo. —la llamada corto y ambos lobos estaban realmente atentos a lo que habían escuchado.

—¿Quién es? —Derek pregunto sin poder aguantarse las ganas de saber si era el mismo hombre de la vez pasada.

—El que salvara sus peludos traseros. —respondió Stiles recordando que la manada y Dean no estaban en los mejores términos. —Espero y lo traten bien. —Derek iba a rechistar pero la risa del demonio atrajo la atención de los tres.

—Nada podrá salvarlos. —dijo entre estruendosas carcajadas, tiro de una de las cadenas tan fuerte que logro romperla, los tres retrocedieron por un momento pero luego Stiles quiso hacerle frente para lanzarle más agua bendita pero Scott lo jalo hacia el provocando que se le callera el frasco de agua bendita. —Los matare a todos. —volvió a reír e intento de seguir jalando las otras cadenas para liberarse.

—Mierda, mierda. —Stiles murmuro buscando en su mochila algo que los podría ayudar pero lamentablemente no tenía nada lo bastante capaz de detener al demonio. — ¡Cas! —grito al recordar que el ángel podría ayudar en esos momentos.

— ¿Quién es Cas? —pregunto Derek poniendo a Stiles de tras de el ya que noto que el demonio logro desatar otra cadena.

—Cas, sé que me estas escuchando. —Stiles cerró los ojos para tratar de concentrarse en su rezo, ambos alfas solo lo miraron como si estuviese loco al hablarle al aire. —Sé que tienes asuntos más importantes en el cielo pero realmente no sé si…—no término de hablar porque el ángel apareció frente a él asustando a los otros dos.

— ¿Quién mierdas eres? —le rugió Derek.

—¿Cómo apareciste de la nada? —se apresuró a preguntar Scott

—Castiel, un ángel del señor. —tanto Derek como Scott hicieron una mueca de confusión

—No es momento para presentaciones Cas. —comento Stiles un poco desesperado. —Nuestro invitado no puede esperar.

—Castiel. —le llamo el demonio con voz aterciopelada. —El ángel caído.

—Astaroth. —Castiel saco su espada de ángel y camino a pasos lentos hacia el demonio. — ¿Por qué estás en Beacon Hills?

—No es asunto tuyo. —le exclamo molesto.

—Es mejor que hables. —le recomendó Castiel. —Crowley está de nuestro lado en este momento.

— ¿Quién es Crowley? —pregunto Scott con su típica mirada curiosa, Stiles bufo y decidió que él era el que debía darles explicaciones a la manada.

—El rey del infierno. —respondió Stiles sin importancia.

—¡¿El diablo?! —casi grito Scott de la impresión.

—No, mi hermano aún está en la jaula. —corrigió Castiel. —Entonces nos dirás que haces aquí?. —El demonio negó con la cabeza. —¿Realmente prefieres que Crowley se haga cargo de ti?

—El infierno quiere el poder del nementon. —respondió el demonio, los tres miembros de la manada se miraron entre sí con preocupación. —Pero no lo obtendrá por que el nementon es una magia más grande que el poder de lucifer.

Minutos después Castiel le pidió a Stiles él y sus amigos subieran a la sala de la mansión Hale mientras él le saca más información al demonio. Ninguno sabia como iniciar una conversación después de todo lo que estaba pasando, aun que Stiles estaba completamente seguro que ambos lobos lo querían bombardear de preguntas. El silencio prosiguió por unos momentos hasta que el rugir del motor del impala inundo los oídos de los chicos.

—Chicos por favor trátenlo bien. —insistió Stiles antes de salir de la mansión Hale para recibir a los hermanos Winchester.

—No prometemos nada. —respondió Derek con un gruñido.

Cuando ambos Winchester se presentaron, hubo una gran tensión en toda la habitación pero a Stiles solo le importaba deshacerse del demonio en ese momento. Luego podría pensar cómo lograr que la manada dejara de querer matar a Dean.

—Cas. —lo nombro Dean al entrar al sótano.

—Hola Dean. —respondió el ángel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Exorcicemos a este hijo de perra…

Poco después las puertas del sótano se cerraron y solo se lograron escuchar los gritos del demonio que se resistía a dejar el recipiente.

—¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir que estabas saliendo con un cazador? —pregunto molesto el alfa hale.

—Tal vez cuando entendieran que Dean realmente me ama.

—Stiles podría ser tu padre. —insistió Scott con preocupación. —Él podría ir a la cárcel.

—Lo sé, pero Dean incluso volvería al infierno por mí.

—Hermano estas exagerando. —respondió Scott con el ceño fruncido.

—No estoy exagerando Dean estuvo en el infierno y salió de él. —insistió Stiles con la mirada fija para que los lobos notaran que no estaba exagerando. —¿Han escuchado de los wínchester? —pregunto esperando que al menos Derek supiera de que estaba hablando.

—Dean es…—Derek juraba que podía sentir como se estaba palideciendo en ese momento. — Los Winchester eran los cazadores más terribles, ellos asesinaban a cualquier criatura que se les cruzara. —Pudiste haber puesto a la manda en peligro. —los ojos de Derek se pusieron inmediatamente rojos, su corazón y su mente revivieron en ese instante dolorosos recuerdos del incendio. — ¡Él no te ama, solo te uso para llegar a nosotros! —le gruño a Stiles logrando que este diera un paso hacia atrás.

—Derek. —le llamo Scott tratando de calmar al otro alfa.

—Dean y Sam no les harían nada. —alego Stiles. —Ellos no son como Kate. —el castaño tal vez no debió de nombrar a la cazadora porque Derek termino de enfurecerse más.

El alfa hale se abalanzo hacia él, y Scott en ese mismo instante trato de interponerse pero no logro porque Derek lo lanzo lejos de ellos.

—Derek piensa en tu ancla. —murmuro Stiles ignorado que el alfa le estaba lastimando el brazo, él no le contesto simplemente le gruño más fuerte. El beta humano cerro los ojos esperando algún golpe por parte del lobo pero lo único que escucho fue un ruido sordo de algo muy pesado que cayó de bruces contra el piso.

—El estará bien. —respondió Castiel levantando a Derek del suelo. — ¿Dónde lo pongo? —le pregunto a Scott, quien lo miraba con cara de cachorro confundido. —Bueno, tú lo levantas después. —Cas dejo caer a Derek al ver que el verdadero alfa no le contestaba. El joven Stilinski al ver esto se permitió soltar una risa baja que pronto se desvaneció al recordar a Dean.

—Cas…—le llamo con un poco de temor al ángel. —¿Dean no escucho nada?

—Sí, quería dispararle al hombre lobo pero Sam lo noqueo para evitar disturbios.

—Gracias dios. —murmuro Stiles más tranquilo.

—Mi padre no intervino en esto. —le respondió Castiel con el ceño fruncido. —Sam y yo nos llevaremos a Dean. — y como el ángel lo dijo minutos después el equipo del libre albedrío se fueron dejando solos a los dos adolescentes.

—Tal vez Dean no es tan malo. —hablo Scott rompiendo el silencio entre ambos, Stiles lo miro con un poco de sorpresa en su rostro y luego sonrió más relajado.

—En realidad Dean es un hijo de perra, pero yo también lo soy cuando quiero. —entonces miro hacia donde estaba Derek y frunció el ceño al recordar que el alfa estaba inconsciente. —Tú hazte cargo de Sourwolf.

— ¿Y yo por qué? —Scott hizo un puchero. —Tal vez Peter venga más tarde, podría levantarlo.

Entonces ambos se fueron, Scott fue a encontrarse con su madre en el hospital y Stiles… Él fue a reencontrarse con el cazador en el motel donde se están hospedando.

Fin.


End file.
